


Cacería

by Leiyedeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood, Deal with a Devil, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Platonic Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Solo se trataba del delicado aroma a manzanas, tan familiar y empalagoso, anhelado.Como estar en casa.Yuri sonrió mientras presionaba su frente sobre la dura madera del manzano.Era esta noche.Él vendría hoy.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cacería

**I**

No importaba el lugar donde estuviera, las noches de viernes siempre eran más ruidosas de lo normal.

Gente moviéndose por la ciudad con desesperante apuro para llegar a algún lugar, con su familia, sus amantes o a un sitio que les permitiera olvidar el tipo de personas en las que se convertían el resto de la semana.

Era otoño, sin embargo, el frío se extendía por el pavimento como si fuera un duro día de invierno. A pesar del clima, el flujo de gente de todas las edades que desfilaba en esas oscuras callejuelas de la ciudad no disminuía.

Las personas no parecían ver nada más que su camino, ojos vacíos y pasos rápidos, autómatas impulsados por sus vacías metas diarias.

Había contado unas dieciocho personas que lo habían mirado fijamente durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí parado; todos tenían esa mirada ardiente puesta sobre él, tratando de dilucidar qué es lo que hacía alguien con su aspecto en ese rincón. Sin embargo, ninguno desmostró el interés suficiente como para acercarse.

Eso lo ponía de mal humor, el año pasado ya había cumplido con la cuota antes del anochecer. ¿Acaso sería el frío el que espantaba a la gente? Estaba deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido, pero la noche era joven, y él había mejorado con el tema de la paciencia.

O eso quería creer.

Estiró las mangas de su enorme suéter color celeste para cubrir sus manos. Se estaba congelando un poco, y las rodillas le dolían por el frío, pero había una suerte de código de vestimenta para que lo reconocieran y se acercaran a él; no había mucho que hacer ahí.

Cruzó sus brazos tratando de mantener el calor. No sirvió de mucho, pero era algo.

En momentos como ese le gustaría ser menos impulsivo a la hora de tomar decisiones, porque… urgh. Vale, sí. Se había equivocado con su elección de ropa, estaba consciente de que congelaría su trasero en la calle vestido de esa manera.

Y, bueno, la lana celeste no hacía nada por calentarlo. Llevar esos pantalones cortos de mezclilla que apenas sobresalían bajo el dobladillo del suéter fue mala idea, las largas medias blancas que se estiraban hasta la mitad de sus muslos no atajaban el aire helado sobre su piel. Lo único que parecía funcionar eran sus zapatillas de caña alta y la gruesa bufanda que envolvía su cuello.

Deseó tener el cabello más largo, pero la cascada dorada apenas había empezado a tocar sus hombros. Habían pasado unos quince meses y aún se arrepentía de haber cortado la larga trenza que amenazó con llegar hasta la altura de sus caderas.

Al menos el cabello largo lo habría ayudado.

Sacó su labio inferior en una mueca de niño malcriado. No quería ni podía irse de allí, no sin conseguir a alguien esta noche.

La pared de ladrillo tenía restos de escarcha, el otoño estaba demasiado mezclado con el invierno. No valía la pena apoyarse para descansar y arriesgar tener su ropa húmeda antes de irse a dormir. Tal vez debería solo rogarle a alguien que le comprara un café y luego ver si podía cerrar el trato con esa misma persona.

—¿Estás solo?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz proveniente de su lado izquierdo, era gruesa y molesta, de alguna que manera pretendía sonar dulce. No lo lograba. Era un hombre grande, robusto, ¿cincuenta y muchos o sesenta y pocos?, vestía traje completo y un grueso abrigo con borde de piel, quizás un alto ejecutivo, si el maletín colgando en su mano y el caro sombrero en su cabeza eran algún indicador.

—Estoy esperando a alguien.— murmuró en un tono bajo, algo avergonzado de la forma en que se veía. Se sintió un poco pobre y desnudo, odiaba no poder superar esa sensación cada vez que tenía que recurrir a… esto.

—Hace una hora atrás pasé por este lugar y ya estabas aquí, parece que te estás congelando, sin ningún abrigo...

Bien podría haberle hablado una hora atrás y ahorrarle el principio de hipotermia.

—Mi papi dijo que vendría por mí.

Los ojos del hombre centellearon con interés. Y sintió su estómago caer, era un buen indicador, pero no importaba las veces que lo hubiera hecho antes, esta era la parte menos encantadora del trabajo: tener que someterse a las miradas que traslucían los asquerosos pensamientos de quienes lo abordaban.

—Oh, cariño.— el hombre de nuevo volvió a usar ese tono meloso. Intentó sonreírle de vuelta, una ofrenda, pero no lo logró.— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuri.— no valía la pena mentir respecto de su nombre. La ciudad era grande y ya faltaba poco para tener el dinero y volar de ese lugar.

—Y dime, Yuri, ¿hace cuánto esperas?

—No sé qué hora es.— se mordió el labio, bajando sus ojos verdes para no encontrarse con el intenso examen del hombre, sin fingir la mezcla de humillación y vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Son las nueve.

—Hum… ah…él me dijo que estaría aquí a las siete.— eso explicaba por qué ya ni sentía las rodillas. Llevaba más de dos putas horas parado como un idiota ahí.— mi papi me mintió.

Se escondió más en la esponjosa bufanda y se sintió decepcionado de haber estado tanto tiempo esperando, cinco años atrás no habría necesitado estar tanto tiempo allí. Estaba seguro de que su aspecto no había cambiado mucho ¿estaría perdiendo su encanto? ¿era porque no llevaba el cabello como antes?

—¿Yuri, quieres ir por un chocolate caliente?

Sonaba bastante tentador, considerando el hecho de que sentía hasta las tripas congeladas. Sin embargo, no le gustaba trabajar con el estómago lleno, aunque la pequeña vocecita en su mente le decía que mientras más rápido terminara todo más pronto tendría lo que quisiera.

—P.pero mi papi…

—Oh, puede ser su turno de esperarte. ¿Qué dices? Vamos a la cafetería de aquí cerca y nos sentamos junto a la ventana, así puedes ver si él viene.

Sopesó la idea durante unos segundos. Era tentador pensar en algo cálido para beber, podría aguardar en algún lugar con calefacción y jugar sus cartas para conseguir lo que quería.

—Está bien.

—Entonces, vamos.

Asintió un poco avergonzado cuando su estómago sonó alegremente ante la perspectiva de comida, a pesar de que prefería no comer en absoluto.

**II**

Fue como de costumbre: el tipo que intentaba ser caballeroso, retirando la silla como si no fuera capaz, su actitud desagradablemente condescendiente, ordenando por él, los cumplidos insípidos, las preguntas fuera de lugar y, definitivamente, no ayudaba a mejorar su humor que el espeso chocolate junto a la grasosa crema se adherían de forma repugnante a su paladar. Habría preferido un espresso doble, pero había una imagen que mantener por el bien del negocio.

La sonrisa practicada tantas veces se dibujaba fácil en su boca, y el hombre parecía inspirar con más fuerza cada vez que lo hacía. Una buena señal a la vista. Y esa era una de las principales diferencias entre hombres y mujeres: en los hombres se podía leer toda la gama de expresiones e incluso sus pensamientos, las mujeres solían ser más reservadas con sus intenciones y sentimientos, incluso aquellas que se iban a él con ojos tristes.

Se acercaban las once de la noche cuando uno de los camareros amablemente les avisó que debían abandonar el local. Había perdido demasiado tiempo con una sola persona, tendría que trazar un mejor plan para la próxima vez o tendría que cambiar de vecindario pronto.

La idea de moverse a un sitio con mayor afluencia de personas no emocionó a Yuri, que torció su boca en un gesto. Aunque con ese gesto bastó para que el hombre se comprometiera a llevarlo a su casa.

Bien, era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

Abordaron un vehículo de lustroso color negro. Personalmente, a Yuri le hubiese gustado que fuera de color rojo, como los de las películas; pero en vista de los acontecimientos no se quejaría.

El hombre parecía animado mientras conducía siguiendo sus indicaciones, no parecía darse cuenta que las calles que le recitaba no lo acercaban a la periferia de la ciudad. La charla, monopolizada casi completamente por el hombre se volvió rápida e incoherente, el tono del viejo se hizo más urgente, toda una declaración de intenciones.

Yuri estaba más que familiarizado con esta parte de la secuencia de sucesos. Sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, en su mente ya era como una especie de película que se repetía cada vez que alertaba puntos comunes, como ciertas palabras o gestos.

Y volvería a pasar lo mismo.

Quiso reír cuando sus predicciones se cumplían, como siempre, como tantas veces antes. El automóvil giró en dirección contraria a la que le había indicado, guiándolos al oscuro descampado que estaba lo suficientemente alejado del área residencial como para que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que ocurriera.

Jugó su papel cuanto más se internaban en la oscuridad y guardó sus aprensiones cuando el hombre vació su billetera en su regazo, diciéndole que si hacía las cosas por las buenas obtendría toda esa recompensa más algo de lo que llevaba en el maletín.

Yuri sonrió, aceptando el trato. La promesa de más dinero mejoraba las cosas.

En esos momentos pensaba que le hubiese gustado aprender alguna técnica para desconectar sus sentidos de su cuerpo. Siempre era desagradable sentir las manos sudadas y temblorosas arrastrándose por la parte desnuda de sus piernas.

Tembló debido a la repulsión, pero se obligó a permanecer quieto, apretando los labios ante la oleada de palabras rabiosas que querían escapar de su boca, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado por el aire viciado del vehículo y la fuerte colonia del hombre. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar adecuadamente.

Aquello no se trataba de si le gustaba o no, era algo que debía hacer.

El medio para un fin.

Yuri pidió continuar fuera, diciendo que se sentía ahogado y que sería una pena ensuciar el automóvil.

Porque realmente sería una pena.

El hombre salió primero, ansioso, apenas prestando atención a lo que hacía. Con el mismo apremio se dirigió a abrir la puerta del lado contrario; por supuesto, todo un caballero.

Los segundos en que se vio libre fueron como un descanso para reunir la determinación necesaria para proceder. Medio para un fin, se repetía como un mantra, en caso de que olvidara el motivo por el que estaba haciendo eso, solo un medio para un fin.

Con brusquedad Yuri fue presionado contra el costado del vehículo, el anhelo brillando en las pupilas oscuras del hombre. Un medio para el fin. El aliento rancio e inundado de residuos de café irlandés golpeando su nariz. Demasiado cerca, podría contar las arrugas del rostro, ver las venas surcando los ojos cansados.

Pero no hubo más avance.

Un sonido rompió la noche. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles a la espera de descubrir de qué se trataba.

Provenía de la masa de árboles, eso era seguro. Un animal salvaje, quizás, o un perro perdido; lo que haya sido, no pareció infundir miedo en el hombre, pero sí en Yuri.

—Tranquilo.— empezó el viejo, como si él pudiera protegerlo de lo que se escondía en la oscuridad.— fue solo el viento.

Claro, el viento. Sonando como rasguños sobre madera. Se acercaba la hora y el hombre ni siquiera podía preocuparse por nada más que atender sus asuntos.

Yuri forcejeó para sacarse al hombre de encima sin utilizar toda su fuerza, pero éste decidió actuar con violencia de todos modos, sostuvo su cabello y tiró de él tratando de que permaneciera quieto, obligándole a adoptar una posición más sumisa; algo que jamás haría por voluntad propia, razón por la que se vio en la obligación de guardar gran parte de su rabia (un medio para un fin, se repitió), por lo que no tuvo más remedio que apuntar un rodillazo a la entrepiernas del tipo y liberarse.

El hombre se encogió sobre sí mismo aullando maldiciones. Era el momento. Le dio el tiempo necesario para correr hacia el borde de los árboles, y buscar el refugio apropiado: tras el viejo manzano que vio durante su recorrido matinal por la zona.

Los gritos e insultos hacia su persona, el hombre sonando demasiado molesto, demasiado cerca mientras juraba sobre lo que le haría y cómo se las pagaría cuando lo encontrara. 

Las amenazas podrías haber espantado a cualquiera, pero ya no estaba asustado; sin embargo, de todos modos, Yuri se acurrucó contra el tronco, aplastándose tan cerca, casi como si quisiera fundirse con él.

Cerró los ojos, una plegaria muda por lo que estaba por venir y esperó el milagro.

No había taumaturgia ni brillo, ni frío sobrenatural ni mágica calidez. No bajaba un rayo luminoso del cielo con un coro celestial ni se abría el suelo con el fulgor de las llamas del infierno; nada de eso, nada que alguien pudiera notar por muy atento que estuviera.

Quien tuviera conocimiento absoluto de lo que pasaría a continuación lo notaría.

Solo se trataba del delicado aroma a manzanas, tan familiar y empalagoso, anhelado. Como estar en casa. Yuri sonrió mientras presionaba su frente sobre la dura madera del manzano.

Los pesados pasos del recién llegado avanzaban con cadencia elegante junto a la ruidosa exhalación primera de su despertar.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres?.— la voz del hombre sonó sobresaltada, seguramente sorprendido con la tercera presencia que se hizo notar entre los árboles.

—Otabek.

Ah, ahí estaba, el tenor grave de su voz espantando los meses de añoranza.

No quería mirar, pero su curiosidad pudo más, siempre pudo más, y se asomó lo suficiente como para ver cómo el recién llegado sujetaba al hombre por la solapa de su abrigo y lo examinaba, olisqueando con una mueca de desagrado.

Estaba igual como Yuri lo recordaba, igual que la última vez que lo había visto hace casi un año. Otabek. Su mismo aspecto intimidante envuelto en ropa desgastada, su expresión saturada de desdén y desprecio.

No perdió tiempo y jaló al hombre más cerca. Examinando cuidadosamente si cumplía con sus requisitos, Yuri no sabía si los tenía, no es como si demostrara cuan complacido estaba antes de su primera comida.

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos cuando Otabek lo soltó, pero no alcanzó a huir más lejos, puesto que tomó su mano para ubicarla frente a él, apenas a una pulgada de distancia. Con el ceño fruncido, concentrado, daba la impresión de que buscaba algo en la impresión de sus huellas digitales.

El reconocimiento no duró demasiado.

Uno a uno los dedos fueron crujiendo bajo la presión que ejercía la mano morena; el sonido similar a una rama rompiéndose. Torció la muñeca del hombre en un ángulo imposible, huesos traspasando la piel al romperse, la sangre manando casi escandalosamente.

Los gritos rompían la noche. Pedía ayuda aunque nadie lo escuchaba, él debía saberlo, por eso llevó a Yuri hasta ese lugar. Era molesto oírlo pedir compasión por lo que fue silenciado con un golpe en el estómago del hombre antes de continuar con la otra mano. La mayor parte de la diversión estaba en romper los huesos, o eso decía Otabek una vez que decidía hablar.

Yuri no lo comprendía en realidad. Tal vez fueron los años los que le confirieron alguna fascinación por la “sinfonía ósea”, puesto que se trataba del preludio de los pocos días que pasaría junto a él.

Las uñas largas, como garras se cerraron en torno a la garganta del hombre, levantándolo del suelo y sacudiéndolo como si fuese un pequeño muñeco. Había algo de arte en el marcado movimiento de los músculos de su mano cuando presionó el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir.

El gorgoteo húmedo de la sangre y el hedor de la muerte empapando el aire nocturno.

Estaba habituado al olor dulzón de la descomposición, pero Yuri nunca podría acostumbrarse a lo pestilente de los desechos humanos, aquello siempre revolvía su estómago y ahora sentía que podía devolver el chocolate caliente que bebió hace unas horas atrás. Intentaría recordar porqué no debía trabajar con el estómago lleno.

Otabek separó la cabeza del torso del hombre con un movimiento limpio, lo hacía parecer tan fácil a pesar del estropicio que estaba causando.

Una de las partes favoritas de Yuri, era cuando Otabek rompía el cráneo y extraía la masa encefálica intacta. Era como ver a alguien romper una nuez grande solo con la fuerza de sus manos… o alguna metáfora similar. Tal vez.

Había algo atractivo en las maneras y gestos con los que el moreno despedazaba al hombre. Extraía cada pedazo de carne como si estuviese hecho de suave mantequilla, los acercaba a la altura de sus ojos y parecía calibrarlos, a veces retiraba restos de grasas o coágulos; si el trozo pasaba su examen lo engullía en pequeños mordiscos, si no, lo descartaba junto con los huesos y otros restos.

Era un trabajo minucioso.

Aprendió a observar en silencio, sin hacer preguntas al respecto, a veces se atrevía a tocar lo que él no quería o sustraer alguna prenda o joya que le gustara. Miraba con insana fascinación cómo reducía a un hombre a despojos; la única regla era no molestarlo mientras se alimentaba.

El espectáculo de verlo consumir a un humano siempre le producía este cosquilleo vago en la nuca, esas ganas de echarse a reír mientras la saliva llenaba su boca al plantearse la perspectiva de hacer lo mismo.

Se conformaba con limpiar un poco del desastre, metiendo partes en algunas bolsas de basura para desperdigar por la ciudad. Eso les daba tiempo por si los policías se ponían a investigar antes de lo debido la desaparición de algún buen ciudadano.

Oh, a propósito de bolsas, Yuri había olvidado traer ropa limpia. Bueno, podían utilizar el automóvil del tipo y su dinero para comprar algunas cosas bonitas; ojalá hubiera suficiente dinero en el maletín como para viajar a Alemania el año entrante.

Otabek.

Cada año, la noche del treinta y uno de Octubre, él renacía cerca de los bosques. Su aspecto inalterado por el tiempo, sus ojos profundos y su semblante impasible; la presencia abrumadora y su sed de sangre.

Había preguntas que Yuri nunca podría responder. De dónde venía, cuál era su origen, o qué ser era exactamente; por qué se le apareció tanto tiempo atrás, cómo era capaz de cumplir sus deseos.

Un genio malvado. Un demonio. Un ángel caído. Un espíritu vengativo.

Él venía solo en esta fecha, cuando aparecía un manzano de floración tardía, cubierto de capullos de rojos pétalos.

Este era su pacto, a cambio de alimento y tres víctimas diarias, Otabek le entregaría cuanto quisiera durante diez días.

Y Yuri solo lo quería a él, pues ya tenía la inmortalidad.

Hoy empezaba la cacería.

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que es una historia con algo de suspense y misterio. Me encanta escribir esta clase de cosas, son mis favoritas.
> 
> Y pues, a quienes lleguen hasta aquí: muchas gracias, espero que haya sido de su agrado ♡
> 
> Un abrazo enorme ♡
> 
> pd: esto fue escrito para el cumpleaños de Otabek del 2018


End file.
